Booth and Brennan - When Seven Worlds Collide
by grc73
Summary: I've loved watching Booth and Brennan falling in love over 9 seasons. I love the music of Neil Finn. So I thought, why not put them together? (These are not full song fics, just using a short excerpt of lyrics.) Slight title change as I think people were being put off. You don't need to know the songs to read these, just appreciate beautiful poetry.
1. Intro

**Hello! The Muse appears to be back!**

**So, this is all about some beautiful lyrics. Neil Finn is my absolute favourite musician. He's been around for over 35 years now, starting as an 18 year old in his elder brother Tim's band, Split Enz. From there he went on to form Crowded House, my favourite band of my teens and twenties and then some excellent solo work, as well as a couple of further. albums with his brother. What makes his music special is his ability to take the listener on an emotional roller coaster of a journey with beautiful and sometimes haunting lyrics and chord sequences to die for.**

**I think that many of Finn's songs fit Booth and Brennan so well. So these one shots will be a mixture. Some drabbles, some longer. I will just go with the flow. It also allows me not to worry too much about leaving anyone hanging with next chapters when real life gets in the way and I don't get the chance to post for a while.**

**I have no idea how long these will go on for but let's leave them open ended for now. I've got well over 300 songs to chose from... ;)**

**Please take the opportunity to put on the songs, whilst you read these one-shots. Most, if not all, should be on YouTube.**

**Off we go then...!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Bones, nor do I own the incredible music and lyrics of Neil Finn, Spilt Enz or Crowded House.**


	2. 1 - Sinner

**First one up. Thanks to my Beta (yay, I have a real Beta!) Jencun. The beginning of a beautiful friendship. ;)**

* * *

_"Sinner, these things I should keep to myself  
But I feel somehow strangely compelled  
The closest I get to contentment  
Is when all of the barriers come down"_

**- "Sinner", from the album Try Whistling This, 1998**

Set between S6 and S7.

* * *

She was destined to be alone. That is, had she believed in destiny in the first place.

"Do you believe in fate?" he asked her.  
"Absolutely not, ludicrous." she stated categorically.

* * *

And yet, here she was, three years later, standing on the pier watching Sully's boat gently sail away into the distance. She felt empty at Sully's departure - they had clearly had a connection... and yet, like something had propelled her to stay. Or someone.

As she turned to take the long and lonely walk back, there he was. Smiling. Almost taunting her with his presence. Sometimes, in a quiet moment, she'd wondered what it would have been like if she hadn't taken that cab. She was grateful that he was there just as much as she resented him right at this moment.

He threw his arm around her as they walked back down the pier, promising her that she would find love one day.

But for now, once again, romantically at least, whatever Booth promised, she was still very much alone, as she knew she would be forever. She would not, could not, open her heart. Too dangerous.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, she woke in her bed. But this wasn't just her bed. A large muscled arm was slung over across her waist casually and a leg hooked into hers. For a split second she was confused, just a second before she had smelt the sea air and a cool breeze about her. Instead she now felt warm breath on the back of her neck. She strained her head up as much as she could without disturbing the slumbering form next to her as strangely, she didn't feel the least bit afraid, but was curious to her current environment.

This was her bedroom, only it wasn't just her room. Across from her, an empty gun holster was slung on the chair and a man's jacket lay next to it. Clothes were just visible on the floor where two people had clearly been far more interested in each other the night before than worrying about their laundry. The body next to her stirred and the warmth that enveloped her bought her to her senses. It became clear that both she and the man next to her were completely naked and immediately she realised who that man was. She smiled when she realised the dream was merely a flashback of what had been a long time before. No more loneliness. She'd opened up to him and he had nurtured her heart. She turned over and flashed him a thousand watt smile as he cracked open his eyes.

_A life shared, _she thought.

"Bones, you awake?" Booth nuzzled lovingly into her hair, still half asleep.

"Yes." And with that, she kissed him.

* * *

**I really appreciate reviews, faves and follows. Thank you.**


	3. 2 - Fall At Your Feet

_"The finger of blame has turned upon itself_  
_And I'm more than willing to offer myself_  
_Do you want my presence or need my help?_  
_Who knows where that might lead_  
_I fall."_

**- "Fall At Your Feet", from Woodface, 1993**

* * *

**A tag from the end of "The Hole in the Heart." I do love that episode. Wrote a whole fic about it. Consider this an immediate prequel...**

* * *

"You're staying at my place tonight."

Booth was insistent and rationally...? She could not refuse.

... Here they were, several hours later, laying sated under his blankets. His arms wrapped around her protectively, head buried in her hair, breathing her in. Her hand stroked his chest, using her sense of touch to find something tangible to anchor to, something to make sense of everything that had happened in the last day. Her eyes still red. Overwhelmed. Everything... all at once, emotionally walloping her over the head with a sledgehammer. Vincent. Broadsky. Booth. Undiluted grief for the first. Anger for the second and... _Oh, Booth,_ sheer unadulterated joy... total pleasure... making him cry out her name over and over...

_Oh. My. God._

It was love, she could feel it coursing through her veins at this moment. That's why it had to be **her** name he cried, **her** body satisfying his. It dawned on her that for the first time in her life she wanted to put a man's sexual satisfaction at the same level as hers. It was no longer about just satisfying her own biological urges. She did not want to share him with anyone else ever again.

He had given himself to her in this dark night. Given himself to her to comfort her. She knew... She knew exactly how much he'd given her. _Absolutely everything._

She contemplated what all this meant. For a moment she felt panic and took a deep breath to steady herself. Had Booth noticed that breath? Was this too much? Too soon? The answers to all were no. Booth did not react. Not too much, in fact, not even close to enough. He filled her perfectly. They moved perfectly. They had even finished perfectly, one after the other, tumbling into a wonderful mindless oblivion. There was no doubt that she wanted more from him; but tellingly, not just from his body, but from his mind... and from his heart. But the irony, lost on Brennan - for now at least, was that he'd been giving her his mind and his heart for several years already. But she would learn about that soon enough. As for the timing? Too soon? Seven years would not be considered too soon in most cultures.

He'd said some things in the middle of... Some things they'd probably need to talk about, but Brennan felt she could now handle that conversation. But right now was not the right time.

"Bones, was that... um... OK?" He whispered the question in a low timbre, almost holding his breath as he did so, although deep down he knew the answer, he just hoped she did as well. She felt her whole body vibrate from the frequency of his tone. But there was no hesitation in her response once the words were out there.

"Better than OK." She leaned over to kiss him as much as anything to quieten him down, knowing they had maybe one hour of sleep left before dawn. "Talk later, sleep now" she whispered to him. She turned her back to him and backed into him, his arm and leg moving over her protectively in an automatic reaction.

"OK" he muttered, falling back asleep, tucking her into him. Soon his breathing evened out and she found herself falling too.


	4. 3 - I Feel Possessed

_"I hardly know which way is up_  
_Or which way down_  
_People are strange_  
_God only knows_  
_I feel possessed when you come round"_

**- "I Feel Possessed", from Temple of Low Men, 1988**

* * *

Set sometime during season 1.

He drove her mad. It was all "Bones this" and "Bones that." And it wasn't like she even liked the epithet. The only people who truly made sense to her were Zack, who was as rational as she was, and Hodgins, who was crazy but at least nearly as brilliant. Booth was emotional, irrational and religious. Everything she wasn't.

But yet...

Brennan wasn't sure if it was his symmetrical features, that annoyingly cute smile or the big brown eyes that would bore into hers, but something kept drawing her back to him.

Maybe it was the fact that they complimented each other so incredibly well in their work. The FBI homicide case solve rate had gone through the roof since they'd begun their partnership a few months ago. Heads were starting to turn. People were starting to talk. They were getting a reputation. She liked that.

"Hey Bones!" Booth teased her with that nickname, yet again.

_If only he wasn't such a cocky rat bastard..._ She thought to herself. _I am __**never**__ going to get used to that._


End file.
